Whippable compositions capable of being whipped into fluffy toppings for desserts, salads and the like, either with mechanical mixers or by hand, are presently available on the market, as either dry mixes capable of reconstitution with water and milk, as liquid mixes capable of direct use, or as frozen mixes which require thawing prior to whipping. In addition to flavor and eating qualities of the whipped topping compositions, properties desired of the whipped topping compositions are foam stability or firmness (i.e., the ability to hold shape); ease of reconstitution or mixing with water, in the case of dry mixes; acceptable whipping time; and acceptable overrun (the amount of air introduced into the composition during whipping).
Generally speaking the whippable compositions on the market today have high caloric content due to the presence of both large amounts of lipid material and large amounts of sugar or sweetener. Attempts have been made to reduce the caloric content by replacing the sugar in whole or in part with an artificial sweetener. However, it is possible that such artificial sweeteners will be banned from use as food additives.
By the present invention, it was discovered that the caloric content could be significantly reduced by reduction in the fat and emulsifier contents. At the same time, the novel compositions of the present invention retain the properties conventionally desired of whippable topping compositions.
Typically, the lipid content of whippable compositions is about 24-28% (about 50 to 60% on a dry basis). U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,342, to Cameron et al, describes a whipped topping composition suitable for spray drying and reconstitution with milk. The product which is spray dried comprises cottonseed oil, propylene glycol monostearate, lecithin, sucrose, non-fat milk solids and water. The cottonseed oil content on a dry weight basis is about 36%, the composition also having about 13% emulsifiers.
A similar disclosure is contained in prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,098,748, to Noznick et al. The composition in this patent contains 40 to 60% fat, 0 to 10% mono- and diglycerides, 0 to 10% of what is called a whipping agent, 5 to 35% sweetener, 1 to 15% protein and other ingredients, on a dry basis.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,883, to Pader et al, describes an aerosol topping dispensable from a pressurized container, in the form of an aqueous emulsion. The composition disclosed in this patent is also typical of high fat, high calorie toppings, comprising about 26 to 30% fat and emulsifier (on a wet basis). One particular composition disclosed in this patent contains about 30% base fat, 0.6% emulsifier, 10.5% sucrose, 0.3% sodium caseinate, 0 to 0.2% carboxymethyl cellulose, and other ingredients, the remainder being water.
Other representative patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,423,211, to Miles, Jr. et al, describing a dry whippable topping mix containing about 40% fat and emulsifier on a dry basis; and 3,560,220, to Bangert et al, disclosing the use of about 50% fat and emulsifier, also on a dry basis.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,605, to Patterson, discloses a whippable composition which is described as a low fat whipped topping capable of undergoing repeated freezing and thawing cycles without adverse effects. The composition of this patent comprises 10 to 15% by weight of a low melting edible vegetable glyceride fat, 2 to 5% of a higher melting edible vegetable glyceride fat, 0.4 to 0.65% of a mixture of lactylic esters of fatty acids and mono- and diglycerides of fatty acids, 0.25 to 0.40% of sorbitan monostearate, and other ingredients. Contrasted with the compositions of the present invention, the composition of this patent can still be characterized as having a high fat content.